<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Patterns by Izukus_Thot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587948">Precious Patterns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukus_Thot/pseuds/Izukus_Thot'>Izukus_Thot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hope you enjoy, I just wanted to post a little kita something, I might add more might not, I suck at tags, M/M, Other, idk what this is, kinda sad not really, kita has taken over my soul, my heart is filled with kita, pls help me, yup im dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izukus_Thot/pseuds/Izukus_Thot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing about Kita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Not sure yet, just being random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Patterns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may add more so that's why I marked it as "having multiple chapters" I hope you enjoy this little story/ chapter for now as I hopefully will soon add more. I am working on something else which may involve some Sakuatsu... But it's going to be longer than this and that is why it will not be coming out for awhile. Also like I said in my previous work, I have bad punctuation so please excuse that. I also didn't proof read this WHICH I KNOW I NEED TO DO I'M SORRY PLS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kita arrived at the front steps of his house. It was the day where he had received his uniform. Kita didn't have much planned for the rest of the evening, just following his daily routine. He slipped off his shoes and walked over to his simple room. No decorations on the walls, and a neutral color pallet. Kita liked repetitive things and didn't like big flashy items that would stand out. Once he was called down stairs for dinner a smile swept across his face. Kita's Grandma always made good food. Of course at this time he was only visiting but he found that he was closer to his Grandma than to his mother. He loved his mother of course, he just felt he could be himself easier while around his grandparents. </p>
<p>Nothing had changed after he ate except for his stomach being a bit bloated. What could he say? No to grandma's cooking? Of course not. Cleaning up the dishes from the table, he waited till the water began to warm up. The raising temperatures in heat soothed his ice cold hands. Kita had been out most of the day while it was raining so he was a bit cold, although his Grandpa had started a fire before going to work. His Grandma would usually wait till he came home in the recliner chair, falling asleep to the sounds of crackling wood. </p>
<p>Kita dragged his feet up the carpeted stairs. He let out a sight and walked over to his personal bathroom. This was one thing he took longer to do, he wanted to settle down and relax before he laid down for bed. Kita let his shoulders give out and release all the tensity that was built up while brushing his teeth. After he was done with his nightly hygiene routine, he walked into his room. His jersey sitting on the top of his unzipped duffle bag. He grabbed his jersey and sat on his bed. Kita let his cheeks sink into the thin fabric of his jersey, enjoying the feeling of being needed.</p>
<p>Kita never had it easy in volleyball, it was hard for him to ever get noticed since he didn't try to stand out. Kita wasn't bad, some would say he was above average for his age but Kita didn't care about his skill. He cared about the moral and stability of his team. Kita wasn't one to fight by himself, instead he rather use teamwork to dominate the court. That is why whenever he stepped onto the court he had this sense of confidence. He didn't understand how people could get so nervous. Kita knew he wasn't going to mess up and even if he did he would correct it before making the same mistake twice. The most important thing to analyze when it came to Kita was that he himself paid attention to his own plays but also to the rest of his team's as well. </p>
<p>He kept people in check and made sure everyone knew they could do it. Kita pulled away from the sporty shirt and held it tightly in his hands. Kita had worked so hard. He finally saw it was paying off. Not only did he have a jersey of his own, but also a team that he could be involved with. Kita didn't want to be the star player. Kita wanted to be the friend people could count on. Yes he was harsh at times, but it was only because he knew his teammates so well. If you weren't serious they wouldn't listen. That is why every time he was telling someone to go home or take care of themselves he would make sure to drop a little hint about how much he appreciated them. Even through everything, Kita was just grateful to sit and watch the games let alone play. He brought the jersey close to his chest and rested his head on his fluffy pillow, pulling the shirt even closer to him. His knees being brought to his chest, he heaved. Kita was so proud to call himself the captain of Inarizaki volleyball team. </p>
<p>The most rewarding thing, was seeing the smiles of his teammates while he walked onto the court.</p>
<p>Tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered not even getting a jersey when he was in middle school. All of these nice things were overwhelming. Kita didn't believe he deserved such an amazing experience like the one he was having, yet he was going through it for a reason. Kita wrapped the blankets around his body and hugged his jersey, not wanting to let go. He felt like this was the best reward he had ever gotten. To other people it may just seem like a jersey, but to Kita....To Kita it was a shirt that showed he meant something. That night Kita didn't go to sleep to "get it over with" instead, he went to sleep excited for the future ahead of him.</p>
<p>Kita woke up the next day, his arms still wrapped around his jersey. He was so excited to play his first game while wearing it. Getting up in the morning was never that hard for Kita, usually he would just listen to music and write notes on certain school subjects or complete assignments ahead of time. After he did some things for school he would go down stairs and help his Grandma clean. The house was never really dirty but Kita thought that there was always something to work on. After that he walked to school, his earbuds in and at medium volume. The school day was boring for him, the only fun part was lunch where he saw Osamu and Atsumu get in a food fight. He did try to intervene and stop the fight but he ended up just getting his clothes stained a nasty red color from the spaghetti sauce. </p>
<p>He was definitely going to make them run a few extra laps for that. At practice Kita had noticed Atsumu sniffling and coughing a few times. Kita's most important personal rule for himself, was to take care of himself. He of course wouldn't sit back and watch his friend play while sick. </p>
<p>"Atsumu you're sick. Go home." he said. </p>
<p>The boys fought over letting Atsumu stay but Kita wouldn't budge. Before Atsumu started to get ready to leave Kita gave him his lunch which consisted of a mean bun, some of his favorite chips, and a nice drink for Atsumu to have. He left him a nice note to make sure Atsumu knew he cared. Kita knows he can come off harsh and aggressive but he really did care, he just thought that showing that so openly would allow people to perceive him as "weak" or "soft" but really Kita was just making sure his friend was ok.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>